thesistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Puck
Puck is a four-thousand-year-old everafter fairy who chooses to stay a twelve-year-old boy. His character comes from the Shakespeare play A Midsummer Night's Dream. He's famous for his pranks and mischeif, often declaring himself the ultimate villain, when most of the time others conclude just the opposite. 'Personality' Puck's personality is an obnoxious and mischeivous one, always pulling pranks and laughing at other's misfortune, boasting that he is the world's most evil villain. He is often disgusting and unhygenic in what could even be called a comedic way, with refusing to take a bath, brush his teeth, or change his clothes. Once, when Mr. Canis and Relda Grimm tried to ready him for going to school by giving him a bath, they recieved death threats as he managed to escape, streaking out of the room. Despite these things, Puck somehow manages to have a sensitive, concerned side, mostly reserved for those close to him. This part of him has showed up more and more in each book. He gives great advice when the mood strikes, often distilling the serious moment afterward by burping or farting. When faced with a challenge, he never gives up, even going as far as taunting and provoking an enemy he knows he cannot defeat. His only weapons are a wooden sword and his ability to transform into any animal or object he desires. The other characters, save Daphne, consider this trait idiotic. Due to living outside for 10 years of his life, Puck has a fascination with things like indoor plumbing and telivision. He has an enormous appetite, even claiming he came to live with Relda Grimm because of the "free food". He enjoys being mean to Sabrina, calling her "Dogface", among other insults, even constantly refrencing how bad she smells. Puck also has a habit of calling Daphne, "Marshmallow," and Relda Grimm, "Old Lady" during most of the series. Appearance Puck has shaggy blonde hair, cream-colored skin, and startling blue eyes. He wears a filthy green hoody, jeans, and sneakers. He also has huge pink wings that can be sprouted out of his back at will, giving him the ability to fly around. His face is almost never seen without a mischeivous grin and a gleam in his eye. Throughout the series Puck grows older against his will, his voice deepening, even growing inches in one day. Relationships Relda Grimm Puck's relationship with Relda Grimm is that of Grandmother to Grandson, more so as the series goes on. She cares dearly for Puck, inviting him to live with her at the end of the first book. She considers him an adopted member of the Grimm family, and he accepts that graciously, even if he sometimes doesn't show it. Daphne Grimm Puck and Daphne are like brother and sister, him even calling her "Marshmallow" all the time. Daphne makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book. They often laugh at things Sabrina considers ridiculous, securing their bond even more. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Sabrina Grimm Sabrina hates Puck because of his constant teasing, but that teasing was later found out to be because he had feelings for her. It still didn't change the fact that he loves being mean to her, and continues to do it constantly. Puck goes as far as kissing Sabrina against her will and then saying she ought to thank him, resulting in her punching him in the stomach and rushing out of the room. Even so, Puck somehow manages to always be there by Sabrina's side, may it be with a new insult, a prank, or a good piece of advice that she needs to hear. Jacob Grimm At first, Puck hates Uncle Jake, jealous and afraid that Jake had taken his place in everyone's eyes. Soon he learns that Jake didn't replace him, and learns ro accept him as part of the family. 08:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) emaydeees Category:New pages